Wings of a Coquette
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: "How long have you been molesting me in my sleep?" Ivan asked, keeping his eyes on the blond, winged devil in the corner of his bedroom. /Devil!fred and human!Ivan, AU set in modern times
1. Devils' Will Rape You While You Sleep

Hello all! Here's another one for today. I got the idea while reading a manga called My Balls (it's not a yaoi but is still pretty funny) in which the female devil enters into a contract with a male human and she has total control over his body while he sleeps, so she constantly orders him to do naughty things to her. He wakes up at the most awkward times XD

Alfred's tail and wings are both based off that manga and some fanart I've seen, but other than that it's just the basic thing most people think of when you say 'devil tail' and such.

Now, I'd like to mention that yes, this will be a multi-chap but no, it won't have plot. This is just going to be a story that I use for porn/violence/fantasy adventures when I _don't _feel like bothering with plot but I _do _feel like writing.

Some (most) chapters will have sexy times, but some will also be Alfred killing the people Ivan orders him to kill or maybe Ivan at the office or Ivan dealing with the police or something, or maybe a chapter or two about what Alfred does around the human world when not molesting Ivan. You get what I'm saying?

With that in mind, **please feel free to review with anything you'd like to see happen**, whether it be sexual or violent or just something derpy like devil!fred sneaking into a McDonalds and eating all their hamburgers in the dead of night. I may not write it, but don't hesitate to give me all your filthy, depraved fantasies; I may go through with it one day ;D

Now on to the actual story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

Alfred licked his lips as he watched Ivan sleep, the big man tucked snugly into bed, secure within his own home behind locked doors and alarm rigged windows and big iron gates with privately paid guards.

As if that would stop Alfred.

The devil had learned to wait a good half hour to an hour before exerting his hold over the human. A lot of trail and error had gone into it, nearly getting caught many times. What he'd figured out is that if he did it too soon his voice, or maybe the movements themselves, would awaken the man.

But, now that he was asleep it was time to play~

"Ivan, undress yourself." He ordered, already peeling his jacket off followed by his boots. The room was then filled with the sounds of rustling cloth and the deep breathing of Ivan's slumber before the large human settled back down.

"Spread your legs." Alfred moved onto the bed, tail flicking behind him and wings folding contently along his back. He settled between Ivan's now widely opened legs with a happy hum.

The blond devil licked his lips again and leaned in, eager for a taste of his favorite treat. He began licking at the thick organ without preamble, enjoying the way it responded to his ministrations and began to swell, growing bigger the faster he lapped at it.

Once it was mostly hardened he hungrily wrapped his lips around it, sucking fiercely, wanting to taste that delicious glaze of fluid on the tip that he knew would begin welling any second now. He murmured to himself when he began to taste it, easing up on his actions, not wanting to make the big guy come just yet.

Pulling off with a wet sound, his eyes were hooded, blue glinting in the moonlight filtering softly through the blinds. The soft light glowed along his blond hair, his wings dark masses on his tanned back while his tail curved through the air like a slash of ink from a fine tipped pen.

"Grip my hair while I do this and gently push down; don't choke me, but be insistent." He was pleased to feel large fingers weave into his golden hair and grinned when a firm but easily denied pressure was applied. "Good boy."

He bent back to what he was doing, mouth opening wide and slipping along the engorged length. He reached the base and gave a delighted little shiver when Ivan involuntarily bucked up for more. Stroking the man's calf soothingly with the tip of his pointed tail, hands planted on Ivan's inner thighs to keep him nice and spread, Alfred began bobbing up and down. The hands in his hair tightened and the slight tugging only made his cock jump more.

Alfred pulled back after a few moments and before Ivan could finish, lapping longingly at the head, wishing he could have gotten a good mouthful of the human's essence. But he'd learned that only one orgasm a night could be pulled from the man before he'd be waking up, the damned light sleeper, and he was too horny for a blowjob to satisfy himself.

Climbing up and onto the large man, he turned around so his winged back was to Ivan and pressed their lengths together. He hadn't done a reverse cowboy in a while.

"Suck your fingers and then put them in. Put two in first, I want to feel the sting." He instructed, beginning to rock his hips while a soft slurping came from behind him. He rubbed shamelessly against the human, grinding their erections together and moaning like a slut.

Indulgence was a way of life for him, especially when it felt so good.

"Mmm yeah...fuck me nice and hard with those, big guy." He murmured when two thick digits suddenly forced their way inside, diving in deep and making his wings snap out, tail curling behind him in delight.

Alfred began bouncing on the fingers when they started moving, doing as he'd told and plunging in and out of his body like no tomorrow. He rose up onto his knees and pressed the tip of his cock against Ivan's, smearing fluid and rubbing together with the time of Alfred's rocking.

It was when Alfred was about to order Ivan to put in his third finger that he heard the soft snuffle of the big man suddenly waking up; he'd learned that when the man woke slowly he moaned, and he snuffled when it was quick.

Which meant he was awake now.

"...Alfred, wha-" Ivan's words were choked off by the whip-thin tail wrapping twice around his neck, the point of it aimed a breath away from his left eye.

The devil looked over his shoulder, blue eyes narrowed in an expression feral but still lusty, hard with a willingness to kill if need be.

"Do not move or speak until I tell you to, human." When Ivan merely stared, afraid that if he blinked the tail would cut his eyelid, Alfred took that as consent. He reached back with a hand and tugged at Ivan's wrist, extracting the warm fingers with only a minimal shiver of regret. He sat up fully on his knees and swung one leg over so he was kneeling beside the human. Only then did he unwind his tail, springing away from the bed and hovering a few feet in the air, near the corner of the room.

"To answer your questions, I can completely control your body while you sleep, no questions asked. It takes energy to do it while you're awake, fighting your free will and all that bullshit, but it can be done." Alfred answered before Ivan could even begin to question, still hovering in his corner. His lips curled up into a smirk that left his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Also, yes, I have been fucking you in your sleep."

"...How long have you been molesting me in my sleep?" Ivan asked, keeping his eyes on the winged devil in the corner of his bedroom as he sat up fully and leaned against his headboard. He didn't lower his gaze from the dangerous creature, but his thumb ran across the tips of the two fingers he'd had inside of Alfred, as if he was thinking about the heat they'd been wrapped in.

"Since I made the contract, duh. There's nothing better than sex after living in Hell for so long! Except maybe food. And killing people." Alfred cocked his head a little, thinking it over. Sex was really fun, but it only lasted for so long and then he'd have to wait for the human to recover before the next round. Food was delicious, but once it was eaten it was gone forever. Killing people was fun, but he only liked killing those who deserved it and while there were plenty of those he still had to go out and find them and then the clean up...

"There are no other sexual demons-" Ivan began, but was interrupted by Alfred narrowing his eyes and flying over to the bed, heedless of his nudity or the fact his cock was still erect and dripping.

"Devil. Demons are pussies." He growled out, tail lashing as if Ivan had given him the worst of all insults while he hovered directly over the foot of the bed. Ivan had to work to keep his violet eyes locked on Alfred's blue and not drop them to the beautifully sculpted body displayed in all its glory right at eye level for him.

"Sexual devils then. There are none in Hell? Or food? Or things to kill?" Ivan could understand why killing and sex was high on the devil's list of a good time, but food? Really? He was a creature of myth and legend but Ivan had once placated his wrath by offering up a small order of fries from McDonald's. He personally hated the place, but when you're hungry and too busy to go to a real place or wait on delivery, fast food did have its advantages.

"Not as fun to kill other devils or anything else in Hell really, no food unless you eat each other and have you ever had roast hellspawn? Disgusting. Same for the sex, mostly, and it's dangerous to fuck other devils anyway because they may try something tricky. Plus, you're so huge down there! Normally I'd have to fuck a centaur for that kind of pleasure." Alfred winked at him and lifted his legs up, crossing them below him as if he were sitting on the floor and not just air.

The blond devil placed his hands on his knees and let his tail hang down below him before he leaned forward, the motion drawing Ivan's eyes down the length of the devil's chest. He saw two dusky nipples, a well muscled chest, a pentagram tattoo above and to the right of the devil's belly-button (which was sort of adorable despite how masculine the Hell creature was), and an inviting trail of hair that was the same blond as up top. It ended at the devil's still very much aroused cock, the size of which wasn't anything to tease, either. Though still smaller than Ivan's.

"I can see you don't really mind being sexed up~" Alfred cooed, laughing outright when Ivan blushed at being caught staring. The devil was just too distracting, floating around the room stark naked and sporting an erection like that.

"I do mind not being awake." Ivan responded at length, violet eyes lifting challengingly, chin tipping up the slightest bit. The reaction he got was somewhat expected, given the playful nature of the devil he'd seen these past few weeks dealing with each other.

"Ohhh?" Alfred slid forward and onto his belly, wings outstretched and tail lifting up with interest as he crossed his arms beneath his chin and looked at Ivan with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, if you want to have sex with me while you're awake, you have to agree to let me keep molesting you in your sleep."

"You would do this anyway." Ivan scowled at the devil. He didn't expect the tricky creature to do anything less. He was oddly okay with the thought of being taken advantage of in his sleep; so long as Alfred never tried being on top. He'd rather wake up tired than tired and sore in the ass.

"Ah, you learn fast for a human!" Alfred rolled around in the air for a moment, his tail twisting and turning as he thought about what price to put on letting Ivan have some fun while awake. A devil didn't do anything for free, even something he wanted to do!

"How about this then~" Alfred flopped over and then let himself drop onto the bed. Now apparently back to following the rules of physics and gravity, he crawled forward on the bed, his erection obvious as he spread his legs to straddle Ivan's. "Let me kill that boss of yours, mm? I know you were saving him for when you're in a better position to take his position but hey, you'd still be in the running right now, right? If you fight for it, you could get it~"

The blond devil sat in Ivan's lap, their erections pressing together while his hands landed on strong shoulders. He purred happily when Ivan's hands found his hips, smirking knowingly and beginning to roll his hips as he spoke, moving more fluidly than any human whore could.

"Besides, if you don't get it, I can just kill the next one. Everyone in the upper-chain of your work deserves to die." Alfred leaned in close, almost chest to chest as his tongue traced the shell of Ivan's ear. His hips kept rocking as he whispered darkly against the fragile human's skin. "_Even you_."

"Deal." Ivan didn't care about the danger he was in, only thinking about the devil in his lap, grinding against him like a slut in heat and radiating warmth as if his skin was on fire. His large hands firmed their grip on the hips he still cupped, pulling the devil closer and biting against his ear in return. "Kill him as brutally as you want, Alfred. I don't care so long as it means I can have you."

"Mmm, yes. I think you're my favorite human so far, Ivan." Alfred grinned at the prospect of tearing into someone so important in the human world. He'd get to fuck Ivan while the man was awake _and _asleep, too.

This really was one of the best contracts he'd ever been in.

**xXx**

Again, **feel free to review with anything you'd like to see happen**in this story. I'm game. Lay it on me! We've got nothing but creativity with this world so let's see what you've got, dear readers! I'm looking forward to it ;D (By the by, Alfred's pentagram is placed above where the actual stomach organ is roughly located. Just some trivia~ )


	2. Devils' Will Lick Up Anything

The next installment is here for your entertainment~ Please enjoy the smuttiness of this, it was really fun to write X3 I have a personal love for cum-play so it was a particular pleasure. I consider it my present to me, since I didn't go home for Christmas. Mmm porn...

My soundtrack while writing this was Fucks Like A Star and Redlight District, both by Porcelain and the Tramps along with SEX, Animals, Something in Your Mouth and Shaking Hands all by Nickelback, Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang, You Spin Me Round by Dope, and other sexual songs. Ehehe.

Again, I'd like to invite people to leave a suggestion if they'd like to see something specific within this setting! Also, if there's any fellow writers reading this and you'd like to write your own one-shot in this universe, go right ahead. I think this universe is entirely too fun not to write for so have at it~ Or we could rp it, too. Because I like rps and don't have enough rp partners. /crooks finger at the audience

Warnings: Light bondage, light tail-play, light spanking, **heavy cum-play** as in, if you get a little squicked from anything more than a facial, **turn away now you will be squicked.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"So, why did you summon me into your office?" Alfred asked, hovering over Ivan's desk and flicking at his pen holder with the pointed tip of his tail. He smirked as his silver haired human frowned slightly but didn't reprimand him, instead reaching into his desk drawer.

What he pulled out made Alfred's brow quirk, intrigue making him land and allow gravity to hold him again.

"Hand cuffs? You know I can break those things easy, right?" Alfred's tail flicked behind him while Ivan just smirked at him and lightly pushed back from his desk. The window behind him showed nothing but sweeping city, too high up for any other building's windows to be seen on the same level.

"I know. It's more for show. But I know you won't break them because you'll want to be right where I cuff you." Ivan scooted forward in his chair a little, fiddling with the button of his slacks while he kept his eyes on Alfred. The devil's eyes dropped to his hand, tangible hunger immediately darkening the blue orbs. "I'd like you to get on your knees and suck me off, right here."

"Can do!" Alfred slid off the desk and down between Ivan's legs, crouching before he dropped to his knees and pushed Ivan's hand away. He growled when Ivan retaliated by slapping his wrists, the human having the audacity to wag a finger at him in reproach.

"Not so fast, Alfred." Ivan fingered the cuffs and smirked, the expression devious enough to fit into Alfred's repertoire as a devil. Oh how the blond liked this human. "Cuff one of your hands for me."

"Fine." Alfred impatiently reached up, cuffing his left wrist since Ivan didn't tell him which one and he'd rather have his dominant hand free. He looked up at the human with hungry blue eyes, lifting one blond brow in waiting.

"Reach around me with both arms." Ivan instructed, spreading his legs and tugging Alfred forward and between them. He chuckled when the devil's eyes flickered down, his face close to Ivan's groin. The devil could probably smell the musk of his arousal already. Once the blond had both arms around him in the most inappropriate hug imaginable, Ivan gave his next order. "Now cuff your other hand."

"Ohhhh, I see." Alfred growled playfully, cuffing himself as instructed so that he was theoretically trapped, chained to Ivan's groin. He leaned down, mouthing the front of the human's slacks and breathing hot air on the wet spot left behind. "You want a kinky blow-job at work."

"Da." Ivan popped the button and allowed the eager devil to pull the zipper down with his teeth. He hadn't worn underwear for the occasion and once the zipper was out of the way his heavy erection sprang up, thick and demanding.

The sight of it made Alfred's mouth water.

"Hold it." Ivan buried his hand in soft blond hair, keeping Alfred from ducking down and wrapping his lips around the throbbing treat he was so close to sampling. The devil hissed at him, nails biting into his back in displeasure. "I don't want it to be just once. I want you to get me off, again and again, for hours if I feel like it."

"Mm, got a dominance thing going on, huh?" Alfred wiggled on his knees and gave Ivan the sexiest of smirks, squeezing his arms around the big human before teasingly blowing cool air on the tip. He laughed when the unexpected sensation made the Russian jump, his wings rustling and his tail twitching behind him. "Well, it just so happens I know a spell or two that'll give you inhuman stamina, or inhuman recovery time, or change your size. Though you don't really need that last one, but still."

"Why have you not used these before?" Ivan asked, suspicious and intrigued all at once. Alfred's devilish expression became impish, stroking Ivan's inner calf with the tip of his tail.

"Because the cost is all the energy you use now will be taken from you once the spell is canceled. Which means once the sexing stops, you're probably gunna be passed out for at least a day, maybe more, depending on just how much we fuck." The blond slid his tail up even higher, teasing at Ivan's inner thigh. "Plus, there's also the little issue of my price~ Let me fuck you somewhere public and get caught."

"I'm not going to be caught with a devil." Ivan immediately denied, shaking his head. As tempting as it was, he wasn't about to let the world know he dabbled in the black arts. Although most would assume it was a normal human in some sort of weird fetish get up.

"I have a human form." Suddenly the devil wings were gone, the tail no longer pressing in on Ivan's thigh, and instead of the skimpy black shorts with the jagged, torn edges or the black arm band or the intricate necklace there were casual jeans, a t-shirt, bomber jacket and...glasses?

"You look...stupid." Ivan commented bluntly, not sure he liked the glasses covering up those brilliant blue orbs. Alfred just wasn't the same when he looked human. He seemed too...normal. Also, much too young. Ivan felt like a pedophile convincing a young teenage boy to suck an over-the-hill business man off for money. "Change back."

"Hey, I happen to think I look boyishly charming as a human." Alfred responded with a pout, the clothing and glasses vanishing while the tail and wings re-appeared. The small shorts barely contained his eager erection, uncovered blue eyes hungry. "So...do we have a deal?"

"You will not cancel the spell until I tell you to cancel it." Ivan narrowed his eyes at the devil, knowing that the mischievous little blond would gladly cancel it while he was somewhere inappropriate, like while driving.

"I will not cancel the spell until you tell me to and when we have sex and get caught, I will be in human form for the cameras. So, deal?" Alfred's eyes gleamed and his tail wagged behind him. Ivan sighed, smoothing his hand through Alfred's soft hair with a fond huff.

"Deal." As soon as the words left his lips, Ivan felt a ruffling of power. That was all though; no falling sensation, no heat or cold or wind or lightning or swirling darkness. Just...a shifting somewhere inside of him, which he forgot about within seconds as Alfred's eager mouth finally (_finally!_) wrapped around his dick.

The devil gave a deep sound of satisfaction as his lips slid across engorged flesh, nearly a purr. He sucked at the thick heat eagerly, clutching to the back of Ivan's shirt as he began to bob his head along the length of him. The feel of the human's large erection sliding across his tongue made his tail wag beneath the desk, the point flicking lazily as he moaned softly.

"Mmm, so good at this, little devil." Ivan groaned deeply, hunching forward as the blond practically devoured him. The head of golden hair was moving up and down the entire length as if it were nothing, ducking down until his lips were tickling at hair adorning the skin around the very base of him before pulling all the way back to the head.

Alfred just smirked around his mouthful and paused at the tip, hollowing his cheeks with the force of his ministrations while he dragged his tongue along the heavily leaking tip. His wings fluttered, fingers flexing, when the flavor of Ivan began to coat his tongue and stick along his gums. He had a slight addiction to the salty fluid, the same as any other food really, except with this one it was always readily available and the most fun to eat.

"Hahh..." Ivan's fingers tightened in wheat blond strands, feeling the welling heat of his orgasm. Normally he could last longer than this, but he'd never before experienced such a good blow job. Alfred was sucking and massaging him with enough skill that the silver haired man didn't think _anyone_ could possibly last for very long. "Alfred..."

Sensing the impeding orgasm in the human, Alfred doubled his efforts, burying his face in Ivan's lap and sucking deeply. His stretched lips curled smugly as the action made Ivan gasp and lightly buck, groaning above him.

All too soon Ivan hit his peak, pushing Alfred's head lower as he arched up, instinctively trying to get as deep inside the others body as he could possibly go while his seed shot out, hot and heavy straight down the devil's eager throat. He slumped back when he finished, closing his eyes and just petting Alfred's hair affectionately.

His violet eyes flew open when the devil didn't pull away, instead gentling his sucking and holding only the cockhead past his lips. The look on the blonds face was as Cheshire as could be with his mouth full, the slick tip of his tongue digging expertly at the slit.

Ivan's eyes fluttered as the stimulation made his softening length immediately begin to harden back up, swelling rapidly within Alfred's mouth. He licked his lips and watched the devil hungrily begin sucking at him again, amazed at just how well the spell had worked. The usual relaxation and near exhaustion that came with orgasm had been wiped clean out of his body, replaced by a burning lust he hadn't felt since he was an insatiable teenager.

"You're such a little slut..." He chuckled, watching avidly as Alfred only hummed in agreement and began to bob his head again. The slutty expression on his face made Ivan growl pleasantly, violet eyes hooding while his fingers stroked through the fluffy blond hair. The devil was so beautiful, even while doing something so sexual and lewd.

Alfred relaxed his throat and sank down all the way, blue eyes sliding shut as he let the thickness fill up his mouth and spread the inner walls of his throat like a big bite of something delicious. He moaned a little to himself and moved his head up and down, enjoying the slicked friction of Ivan's cock rubbing across his tongue.

While the blond sucked strongly at the erection, hands fisting in Ivan's shirt again, the whip-thin tail curled under himself like a shamed dog's would. It fit between his cheeks and rolled under his hips, rubbing at his hole while the tip wound snake-like around his own erection. He groaned deeply and stroked himself with it, his thighs spreading and muscles beginning to clench with pleasure.

Just as the rhythm was really beginning to pick up, both with Alfred's sucking and his tail's quick stroking, Ivan's phone rang shrilly.

Alfred was perfectly willing to ignore the device and continue with his own pleasure, but the human's fingers wound tightly into his hair and pulled, obviously wanting him off while the other hand was reaching for the thing. He growled in displeasure but relented; he had the strength to keep himself there but if he did Ivan might call off the fun directly after.

"Hello?" Ivan answered once Alfred's sinful mouth was completely removed from his throbbing erection. His brows furrowed, lips pursing. "Arthur, why have you called me at a time like this?"

Alfred, kneeling and bored since he'd stopped playing with himself, got a glint in his eye as the conversation continued on. He waited for Ivan to be speaking a full sentence in response to this Arthur human and then leaned in, dragging his tongue across the dripping tip of the Russian's cock.

"Ah..." Ivan paused in his speech, looking down at Alfred in a mix of annoyance and arousal. He watched the devil smirk at him and lean in, rubbing his cheek against the tip and underside of his erection, smearing sticky whiteness across his face before lapping playfully at his balls. The violet eyed man bit his lower lip and tugged at Alfred's hair to get him up again, pre-cum sliding faster from his length. His attention was drawn back to the phone by something Arthur said. "Da, yes, I'm still here..."

Alfred grinned up at him and kept his distance, blue eyes vivid and bright as they stared up at Ivan. He very deliberately parted his lips, pink tongue sliding along his upper lip slowly, his hands caressing the big man's back where the cuffs let him.

"What was that?" Ivan asked into the phone, mostly paying attention to the erotic display in front of him. It made his cock throb harder and he couldn't help but slowly move his free hand over, gripping himself softly and giving a small stroke, to tide himself over until the conversation ended. His lips quirked up when the devil's eyes sparkled and lips parted even more, mouth opening hungrily. "No, nothing unusual this morning, Arthur. Just a normal day at the office for me."

Alfred's lips twitched at the corner, silently laughing. His eyes still hadn't dropped from Ivan's violet gaze, able to see him stroking himself out of the corner of his eye. He would have purred from the implications if Ivan hadn't wanted him to stay quiet. The devil played by the rules; if Ivan didn't want him to suck, he wouldn't suck. If Ivan didn't want him to be loud, he wouldn't be loud. That didn't stop him from _licking _though, or licking in a way that made _Ivan _make noises.

"Da, lunch. I'll be available to discuss that. One-fifteen, at the...da, that restaurant is fine. I will see you there." Ivan wrapped up the conversation as smoothly as he could without seeming out of character. Luckily he had never been one to carry on conversation with the Brit, so it wasn't just him trying to get off the line.

"You know, if you _want _this to be a normal thing..." Alfred purred as soon as the phone was hung up, darting his tongue out to lap at one thick pearl of Ivan's dripping essence. The brush of his tongue made the big man shudder and his hand move faster, still stroking himself. The devil grinned and did it again. "I wouldn't mind rocking your world every day."

"I would not mind that either." Ivan gripped the golden strands of Alfred's hair tighter, breathing coming faster as he flicked his wrist and the devil didn't seem bothered by what was about to happen. If anything he seemed eager and that only made the silver haired man even more willing to continue pumping his cock with quick strokes, from root to tip and back again. "But your spell would leave me missing too much work."

"Who wants to work, anyway?" Alfred lapped at the tip of Ivan's leaking erection, able to see the man was getting closer and closer to his peak. He grinned, opening his mouth right in front of the cockhead while he rolled his baby blues up to meet darkened violet. "I'd rather fuck you any day, Ivan~"

"Nnn..." The silver haired man hooded his eyes, the pleasure making him want to close his eyes and enjoy it but knowing he didn't want to miss the sight of his climax. He stroked faster, grip firm and squeezing, slipping up and down quickly with Alfred's sultry face still waiting so close, open mouthed and willing.

He came seconds later, his seed exploding out and all over the devil's handsome face, thick ropes of it splattering in a heavy rain he'd never before emitted. He moaned from the sight and pumped himself through his orgasm, managing to squeeze another spurt out before he began to slowly soften.

"You...did something to me, didn't you..." Ivan observed, grunting when the blond leaned in and suckled the lingering drops of fluid from the tip of his cock, making the sluttiest of sounds while he did it.

"Mm, just a little somethin'-somethin' for me to enjoy." Alfred agreed, working the flesh to keep it from going soft. He purred as the spell kicked in, the drooping cock quickly swelling up for him, nudging at his lips like it hadn't gotten attention in months. "Don't worry, the ladies will love me for it."

"...It's permanent?" Ivan growled the words, narrowing his eyes at the blue eyed devil. He gripped a fistful of the creatures hair, pulling back until Alfred's neck was straining and his mouth was no where near touching at the treat he so wanted another taste of.

"Of course it is, why would I do something to you without telling you I was doing something to you if it wasn't life altering? Like I'd get permission for something so fun." Alfred rolled his eyes and smirked when Ivan snarled, the big hand in his hair pulling back until a normal human's neck would have snapped. Good thing Alfred had never been that weak. "All I did was make your body produce more semen than normal, geez. It won't tire you out or shorten your life span or anything. And all your little soldiers are still alive, too, so you should be thanking me. It's going to be next to impossible not to carry on the Braginski name."

"You little slut." Ivan sighed, nonplussed by the devil's antics. There was probably a way to reverse it, but he wouldn't put it past the little nitwit to make him give up something in return. In all honestly it wasn't the worst thing Alfred could have altered about his body. Especially when he remembered that horrible weekend when the devil had been stricken with a size fetish and every time he dropped his pants his dick was a different size, ranging from ridiculously tiny to beyond human standards.

"Hehe, what are you gunna do about it, hmm?" The blond smirked hugely at him, the tail retreating from his cock to wave eagerly behind him. Ivan snorted but couldn't help smirking back.

The chair rolled back a little and Ivan stood within the circle of Alfred's arms, not letting go of the devil's hair. He pushed Alfred's arms down with his free hand, stepping out of the loop before kicking at his bound wrists.

"Stroke yourself if you want." He stated nonchalantly, stepping back up to the devil and lining his cock up with the blonds mouth. He didn't let up the tight hold he had on the wheat colored hair but he did relent on the extreme angle he'd been holding Alfred's head at; letting him lower his chin just enough so he could push his erection past those beautiful, slutty lips. "But you aren't allowed to touch me with anything but this slutty mouth of yours."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Alfred purred, being silenced by Ivan's thick erection moments later. He began to smirk around the heavy heat filling his mouth, eyes widening when Ivan's grip in his hair tightened and the human began thrusting, giving him no warning. He fluttered his bright blue eyes closed as Ivan picked up the pace, his annoyance over the little prank Alfred had pulled apparent in the power he put behind each thrust.

"Mmmm~" _Fuck yes! _Alfred moaned in delight as Ivan fucked his throat, the human's grip in his hair firm, large cock pumping in and out of his lax throat like there was no tomorrow. He could feel Ivan's heavy balls against his chin, the large man not taking it easy on him in the least while he pounded into his wet mouth.

While Ivan continued to thrust and grind into his throat, Alfred lowered his cuffed hands down to his own groin. He gripped himself with one hand, stroking quickly, keeping pace with Ivan's pistoning hips while he swallowed around the mass of his cock. The moan he pulled from the big man made his own dick throb painfully, pre-cum dripping heavy enough to patter against the wood of the floor that would have bruised a human's knees.

"Ahhh...you even enjoy this..." Ivan grunted, seeing how quickly the devil stroked himself, cock dribbling thick fluid onto the floor between his knees. Groaning from the sight, Ivan rammed in and out even harder, fucking the back of the blonds throat mercilessly.

Alfred only moaned shamelessly and widened his mouth, encouraging the man to slam in deeper, harder. The feel of the heated flesh slipping in and out of his throat made him see delicious stars, his body going as hot as an inferno and tail slipping to his opening, the pointed tip sliding inside to fuck himself at the same speed as Ivan was doing to his mouth.

"Fucking...slut..." Ivan moaned deeply and pulled out of the devils mouth, stroking his cock rapid fire for all of two seconds before his seed burst out of him again. Thick strings of it splashed all over Alfred's face and hair, streamers of white decorating him in the lewdest, most erotic display Ivan had ever seen in person.

"Mmm." Alfred swallowed what had gotten into his mouth, licking his lips with a sultry expression while his blue eyes opened up, regarding Ivan with a hooded look. He let go of his cock and slid the chain connecting the cuffs together along the bottom of it, crossing his wrists when the metal hit the base of himself. The sudden constriction around his length made him hiss, the pain and tightness keeping his orgasm at bay while he regretfully slid his tail out of his ass. "You humans and your pet names..."

"Up." Ivan demanded, giving Alfred no rest before he was tugging the devil up and onto his feet. He crushed his lips against the lustful creature's mouth, not caring as he tasted himself, thrusting his tongue inside where his cock had just been moments before. He reached down and stroked himself, shivering lightly from how sensitive he still was before the spell kicked in.

With a growl the violet eyed man spun the devil around and bent him bodily over the desk, the blonds chest scattering papers around while Ivan's hand in his hair kept his messy face from touching anything.

The devil's wings spread happily from the position before resettling restlessly, hips tipping up invitingly while Alfred looked over his shoulder as best he could, smirking. "Ohhh, I like where this is going..."

"Shush, slut." Ivan pushed his fingers into the devil's loud mouth, cock twitching when the blond wrapped his lips around the digits and sucked. He groaned softly when the tip of Alfred's tongue played lightly with his finger tips before flicking at the sensitive skin between his fingers, wetting every little crevice and space possible along each digit.

"You don't have to stretch me, you know..." Alfred spoke once the fingers were removed and wiggled his hips, moaning softly when the slicked appendages slid down the cleft of his ass. A single one slipped inside, testing him out. Just as he was about to open his mouth to repeat himself, the finger slid out and three replaced it. He grinned to himself, happy that the human wasn't wasting time with stupid human sentiments. A devil didn't need a sappy one-two-three-cock formula. A devil could take a cock right off the bat if they were so inclined.

"Mmm, yeah..._right_ there..." Alfred moaned throatily when Ivan's large fingers curled and stroked inside of him. Okay, so he didn't _need_ fingers but damn if their ability to bend and stroke didn't come in handy up there! It felt fantastic to have those heavy fingertips against his sweetspot, the pads rough despite how high up and white-collar Ivan's human occupation was. It was delicious.

"You are so easy to please." Ivan smirked, continuing to finger the devil for a few long minutes. It was nice to stretch him out like this; to have him moaning and wriggling in need, bucking his hips shamelessly without distracting Ivan from watching how his tanned body contracted and bent with lithe lines of muscle.

Eventually though he was more interested in putting something else inside of the fluttering opening. He removed his fingers and lined himself up, using the hand that wasn't still buried in thick blond hair.

"So tight..." Ivan murmured as he entered, surprised by how perfect it felt to be inside of the devil. He felt Alfred clench around him, the whip cord length of the devil's tail wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, dragging his cock deeper into the unresisting body.

"Of course, a devil's body adapts to everything." Alfred tightened on purpose and rocked his hips back. He groaned from the bottom of his chest when Ivan responded by bucking in hard, free hand coming down on one of his tanned cheeks, hard. The pain had his toes curling and back bowing, inner walls contracting with pleasure. "I can be tight for any size cock...but I still prefer them nice and big."

"Do you have sex with all the humans you make contracts with?" Ivan questioned, smacking the devil's round cheek again, watching the supple flesh bounce and turn a rosy red. He did it again, coupling it with a heavy thrust forward and smirking when the young body writhed below him, the devil whimpering like an animal in heat.

"No...I don't make contracts with all the humans who summon me, either..." Alfred shivered and bucked, cuffed hands trapped at his belly, the man-made objects dangerously close to his pentagram. The sensation of Ivan grinding deep into his body, slow but hard, made his tail tighten around the human's waist.

"No?" Ivan tightened his hold in the golden hair, pulling Alfred back until the only thing holding the devil's chest up off the desk was his cuffed hands folded beneath him on bent elbows. He slammed his hips forward, the desk creaking but too heavy and solid to be moved by a single human. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like them." Alfred growled and fluttered his wings, spreading his legs for more while Ivan thrust at a faster rate. The feel of the big cock spearing him made his groin tingle, balls feeling heavy with the need to orgasm. If he orgasmed then he would lose too much concentration to continue the spell though, so he'd have to hold off. It was just a good thing he was a devil because anything else would have definitely come by now. "They're bad people trying to do bad things to good people."

"Ah...my little _hero_." Ivan purred the words and thrust harder, creating a continuous creaking in the big desk as he fucked the strange devil against it. He used a pace and power that no human could stand, from experience; they complained about the desk grating at their hip bones, the strength bruising their bodies as they were rammed against the solid surface again and again.

But not Alfred.

"What do you do to the ones you don't like?" Ivan questioned, voice becoming strained but determined to find out. Alfred was second most talkative during sex and the most understandable. The only time he talked more was when he was eating, but he was unintelligible with his mouth stuffed full of burger.

The silver haired man brought his hand down on the same cheek as before, just to see the delectable hand print he'd leave behind and to watch the way the flesh shook from the impact. The devil keened beneath him and bucked backwards, meeting each of Ivan's thrusts with a needy sound of desire and a clench of his tail.

"I eat them." Alfred murmured breathlessly, the lasso of his tail tightening even more, pulling Ivan closer without an intention of letting him go. He felt the human pause, just for a second, before a dark chuckle came from behind him and the thick cock was shoved in so hard, so fast, he thought even _his _body would be split apart.

"You are a dangerous person, Alfred." Ivan cooed, leaning over the devil's back, biting at the place where his wings met shoulder-blades. The skin was supple and smooth, muscles lithe and sleek beneath and apparently very, very sensitive.

"_Fuck!_" Alfred shuddered and whined, nails digging gouges into the surface of the desk while his blue eyes rolled behind his tightly clenched eyelids. He panted desperately and arched into the man behind him, groaning throatily and rocking into him. "_Harder, Ivan!_"

Growling and biting hard enough to break skin, Ivan gave the devil just what he asked for. His cock slammed in and out hard, fucking relentlessly, bucking up against Alfred's sweet spot again and again. The devil moaned and keened, demanding him to go faster between each breath, his wings rattling and shaking as Ivan peppered bitemarks up and down the joining and even along the bone of the protruding appendages. He licked at the thin blanket of skin that stretched out along each wing and smirked when the drag of his tongue made the blond mewl beneath him.

The sight of the devil practically coming undone beneath him made Ivan's body tighten, heat pooling in his groin before he found himself exploding deep inside of the blond with a few more harsh thrusts. He groaned as his cock bucked, twitching and emptying completely inside of Alfred's still clenching and bucking hole.

"Mm...you're so fun to fuck..." Ivan pulled out of the devil languidly, licking his lips as he watched his own seed begin to trickle out of the blonds stretched opening. His violet eyes darkened as an idea hit him, remembering just how much Alfred had enjoyed swallowing his cum earlier.

He placed his hand at the devil's backside, stroking his flushed and abused cheeks lightly before cupping his palm beneath the quivering hole.

"Push it out."

The blond looked over his shoulder at him, blue eyes hazy but with a growing spark of interest. Ivan's violet met the gaze, unwavering. The devil grinned at him, panting lightly and shifting his hips while his muscles contracted gently. Soon the seed inside of him was being pushed out, dripping heavily and pooling thickly into the Russian's palm.

"All of it." Ivan ordered, seeing the devil stop once his cupped hand had filled. He tipped it to the side and let the accumulated fluid sluice down to the floor, splattering across it in a white puddle before his hand was back. "I want you completely empty."

"Alright." Alfred licked his lips, cum still decorating his face while he pushed with his inner muscles, working the seed out of his body minute by minute. Ivan had really gone all out while fucking him; he was stuff to the brim with the seed.

"Good." Ivan's cock was rock hard by the time Alfred had squeezed the last of it out. He stepped back from the desk and forced the devil to his knees, kneeling behind him as well and lining himself up at the opening. He never once let up on the tight hold in Alfred's hair, using it to control the devil like the reins on a horse.

His cum-slick hand moved forward, his thickened erection prodding insistently at Alfred's opening while he held the cupped essence below the devil's chin.

"Lick it up, if you want me to fuck you again." Ivan smirked, digging his nails into the devil's scalp. He almost immediately felt the swipe of a slick tongue against his thumb, the devil eagerly leaning forward, pulling at his own hair to get at the seed Ivan offered to him. "Such a whore."

"Mm, you do pay me for this." Alfred snickered, moaning when Ivan tugged at his hair and thrust up, his cock not entering but rubbing teasingly against the eager opening. Alfred growled in hunger, lapping the cum out of Ivan's hand like a pet eating from their master's hand. He licked and suckled until there was none left, nibbling at Ivan's fingers until the human pulled his hand away and switched it for the one that had been in his hair the whole time.

"Get on all fours." Ivan pushed with the new hold, his now freed hand stroking and tickling the sensitive skin around Alfred's wings. The devil eagerly did as told, sliding forward without protest and spreading his wings, wanting more attention to them.

"You like this, don't you?" Ivan grinned to himself, rubbing his cock between Alfred's cheeks and biting at the base of one wing. The devil's tail slithered around his waist again and held on tight, feeling like an electrical cord had knotted itself around Ivan's body for the strength and dexterity of it.

The silver haired man shoved suddenly, pressing the devil's head down towards the floor. He pulled his hips back and thrust inside, sliding in to the hilt in one go while he pushed Alfred's face into the hardwood, tilting his head sideways so that he could get air. Close to the devil's lips was the cum that had filled Ivan's hand up earlier.

"Moan for me." Ivan demanded, setting an immediately harsh pace, thrusting into Alfred hard enough that the devil's cheek smeared into the cum, the seed from earlier mixing in with it into one huge mess of panting blond and sticky white fluids. Ivan pushed at his hair harder, fucking him deep. "_Lick it up_."

"Nn." Alfred parted his lips, tilting his head so he could watch Ivan better. His blue eyes hooded, flecks of white staining his golden lashes while his tongue slid out and across the hardwood floor, swiping up a swath of white before swallowing audibly. The devil grinned when Ivan growled and leaned over him, hips bucking harder than ever.

He nuzzled the ground, rubbing his cheeks against it and smearing even more whiteness around. His face turned, chin tilting up, neck arching elegantly while he dragged his tongue through another streak of white, hands going down to his cock and stroking rapidly.

"Yes...I want to feel you come this time too, Alfred." Ivan growled his demand through a twisted smirk, loving the way Alfred's body rocked with each harsh thrust inside, the devil's tongue flicking out again and again to taste his seed off the floor. The sight was intoxicating, the flush of pleasure and sparkle of lust in that beautiful face making Ivan's baser instincts come out.

The bigger man pumped hard, still amazed at how perfect Alfred felt on the inside, the devil's body swallowing him up so eagerly. His cock was already leaking heavily, dripping pre-cum into the well fucked entrance he was moving so heavily inside of. His release was coiling up in his belly, his balls drawing up tight as he slammed into the devil beneath him.

"_Alfred!_" Ivan groaned deeply, bucking hard when the blond actually placed his lips to the floor and sucked up the last of the cum with a slutty hum. He spilled heavily within the blond, hand tightening in the abused hair while the other landed securely on a hip, holding the devil steady while he drove in a last few hard thrusts throughout his orgasm.

Violet eyes widened when Alfred's wings suddenly snapped out followed by a howl of ecstasy, the devil's slick forehead dragging across the ground as he curled forward in an arch of pleasure. The tail around Ivan's waist tightened like a noose, restricting him from moving and reminding him that even though Alfred let him control this, the devil could have killed him at any point in this. Somehow the knowledge only made Ivan's pleasure linger, his chest heaving for breath while he softened within the ultra-tight passageway of the blond.

"_Fuck_...geez...I haven't been fucked that good in...centuries..." Alfred shivered pleasantly, slumping his shoulders and turning his head to look at Ivan with a pleasured, somewhat stupid grin on his face. "I didn't know you had such a cum fetish."

Ivan snorted, carefully pulling back. He furrowed his brows when his cock didn't immediately begin to harden again, the organ actually settling down into a softened, flaccid state.

"I don't, usually. But you just looked so erotic..." Ivan looked away from the smug looking devil, busying himself by reaching up for the tissues he kept in a drawer in his desk. It was mostly for whenever people had to talk to him personally as they tended to cry, but this worked, too. "Did you cancel the spell?"

"Hmm?" Alfred tiredly climbed into a kneeling position, tail and wings drooping in a position sated bliss while his cuffed hands rested between his thighs. A large stain of white was between his knees, his orgasm having unleashed a torrent of pent up arousal. "Oh, the spell...yeah, I couldn't hold it through me getting off, too. That's why I kept myself from coming for so long."

"Ah. I see." Ivan shoved the tissues at the devil, not feeling like cleaning up. By the way Alfred took them but just set them next to his knee, he knew the devil didn't feel like it, either.

"I won't be tired until tomorrow?" Ivan asked at length, just to make sure. The devil gave a soft, slow, languid nod. The blond looked almost drugged, cheeks flushed and expression goofy with bliss.

"Promise. Besides, I wouldn't want you to die. Not when you're so much fun." Alfred yawned then and stretched his wings out. Ivan raised a brow when the devil crawled beneath his desk, curling up in his leg space as if it were his god given right to take a nap there.

It was actually...kind of endearing.

"Go have lunch, Ivan. I'm just gunna sleep until you get back." Alfred yawned again and pillowed his head on an arm, not even caring about the handcuffs he still had on. Ivan shook his head at the devil but couldn't contain his small smirk. He stood up and made himself presentable, smoothing his clothes and adjusting himself. He tapped his desk lightly as he walked away, smirking wider when he only got a small grunt in response.

"Sleep well, little devil."

**xXx**

There we have it. 10 pages of me having some fun with the characters. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, and tell me your favorite part if you wouldn't mind ;3


	3. Devils' Will Kill You Dead

I do live, I'm sorry for being gone for so long, it's been a long week. I got to sleep in till 6am today though so I feel so refreshed! I'm ready to crack down and get some shit _done_! Starting with this lovely update. People (a lot, surprisingly) asked for a jealous Alfred, and I have delivered~

Please feel free to review with any other requests you'd like, I do read every review and consider it ;D

Warnings: Sex, character death, implied cannibalism, mentions of mpreg (no actual mpreg)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or McDonald's

**xXx**

Alfred came into Ivan's home expecting to find his human either working late or tucked snugly into bed all ready to be molested. He'd spent his day off roaming the city, terrorizing gang members and eating all the food in fast food places behind the employees backs' because Ivan had told him to leave him alone so he could get work done. Apparently demonic sex wasn't very conductive to work, though Alfred thought he was just being difficult.

Instead of having his silver haired human neatly wrapped up for him to play with in the bedroom, Alfred found _another devil_ _with his human_.

Oh sure, Ivan was sleeping in his bed as innocent and sweet as a child, but the other thing in the room was floating above him and gently _petting his hair_ while the devil _hummed_ and _cooed_ at _Alfred's human_.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, hovering on the opposite side of the bed and glaring at the wavy haired hussy, baring fangs. The other devil looked up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes while the man retracted his hand and floated onto his side, doing a sexy pose.

"Moi? I am Francis, and I am just here to kill the competition for my human. Once I do this for him, Arthur will be all mine to molest during the times he's awake, ohonhonhon~" The devil replied, speaking in a ridiculous French accent. Devils, not being humans bound by everything under the sun, knew all languages. It wouldn't do for a devil to only speak Chinese and be summoned by a German, or something. Some devil's would still choose preferred languages, or give their speech an accent, especially if their human liked a certain one. This 'Arthur' person must like French people or something.

"Get the fuck out of this house. _He's mine_." Alfred shot forward, pushing the Frenchy devil away from Ivan and hovering protectively over the sleeping man. His tail flicked back and forth in agitation, nails turning to claws as he observed the devil flip over in his ridiculously revealing clothing (Alfred's skimpy selection at least covered both his buttocks _and _his cock and balls) the blond intruder looking affronted.

"Well, I am sorry, mon ami, but I simply _must_ kill him." Francis dusted himself off and cocked a naked hip, his tail swaying behind him. He flipped his hair out of his face and raised a brow at the other blond, smirking. "I'll let you help me, if you'd like."

"No. I challenge you for the right to his head." Alfred straightened up on his knees in the air, floating a good foot above the still sleeping Ivan. Francis looked nonplussed and a little pale. Then again, the sissy had probably never been in a fight to the death before.

It wasn't like it was true death, for them if their bodies on this plane were destroyed they merely were sent back to Hell and waited until someone summoned them again. But if Alfred killed Francis for the right to kill Ivan, then the other devil could never touch Ivan, not even if he was summoned by someone else entirely and sent on the same errand.

"Mm. I must either fight you, or go back to Arthur empty handed..." Francis thought over the implications of both ventures, about to speak up when Alfred hissed at him.

"There's no backing out of this. If you go, you could come back while I'm gone. I've laid down the challenge and if you don't accept it, you'll be forced back to Hell. Either fight me now, and win, or never see Arthur again." Alfred sneered at the wussy devil and crossed his arms, waiting. Soon enough Francis let out a sigh and waved his hand, a sword materializing instantaneously while his demeanor sharpened with intent.

"If I must, I must, then. But we should go somewhere a bit more private than this, so as to not wake your precious Ivan, non?" He disappeared through the ceiling without another word, Alfred following after with a jerk of motion.

They surfaced on the roof of the building, Francis coming up moments before the younger blond. He took the initiative to stab his sword forward as soon as the other devil materialized, going for the kill.

Alfred ducked to the side and took the hit to the shoulder, grunting as the enhanced metal pierced his skin and muscle. He pushed into the attack, forcing the sword deeper into his shoulder until the hilt connected with him fully. His hand clamped around the French devil's throat, tightening hard enough to crush the thickest bones of a human to dust.

"Ack!" Francis let go of the now useless sword and used both hands to pry at the too-strong grip, feeling his air-ways cutting off and his blood-flow following along. Devil's didn't really need to breath if they didn't want to, and the circulation of blood wasn't life-sustaining to their false bodies either, but the grip was one of power and control none-the-less. He couldn't allow the American devil (Alfred liked America best and chose to channel the accent even in foreign countries) to keep it.

"You shouldn't have even tested me." Alfred lifted the other devil off the ground with one hand, using the other to pull the sword out of his body. The metal was able to hurt his body as if he were a human, but only for so long as Francis was alive. He ignored the pain for now and rammed it into the French devil's belly, jerking up and then twisting harshly.

Francis hissed in pain and lashed out, punching Alfred square in the jaw with all of his strength. He heard the crack of a bone and smirked triumphantly as the other blond devil's head whipped to the side too far for a human body to accommodate.

His expression dropped when Alfred gave a hefty rotation of the blade he still held, forcing Francis to wince and reach for that hand. Not letting go of the sword despite the blunted nails scrabbling at his knuckles and drawing blood, Alfred reached up and calmly snapped his head back in place. He glared coldly at the French devil and pulled the sword up through his body, physically dragging the flat of it up through the man's flesh to rest at the hollow of Francis' throat.

Blood poured everywhere from the display of brutal strength, the French devil bleeding out from the slice that started at his belly-button and traveled all the way up his chest and to his neck. Alfred had done it all one-handed, severing spine and organs and everything else in his way with hardly a flinch or a stray bead of sweat to show exertion.

"Ah...this fight was too one-sided..." Francis murmured, digging manicured nails into the soft flesh on top of Alfred's hand. The other devil ignored it and twisted a third time, goring the French devil's throat without a second glance.

"Only because you gave me the advantage so soon." Alfred kept the sword inside of the devil, ready to cut his head in two if he made a move, watching the light fading from blue eyes that would have reminded him of his own if he'd cared enough to make the connection. "Plus, you threatened something of _mine_. If this had just been a battle to battle, I might have goofed off and accidentally given you an opening. As it is, this was a fight I couldn't afford to screw around with."

Alfred felt the life drain out of the blond the moment his wound began to heal, energy flowing into him as it left Francis. He dropped the body to the ground, pushing his powers into the sword to claim ownership of it. He had his own assortment of weapons, but this was a nice one, and he felt he deserved it for defending his prize. Not that his pet human would ever realize; he couldn't let the Russian know that Alfred cared enough about him to save his skin at the risk of being killed, however temporarily.

Looking down at the body, smelling all the blood, his stomach suddenly rumbled. He grinned to himself, licking his lips and hunkering down beside the French devil's corpse. Well, it looked like McDonald's was going to be spared another visit from him this fine day.

**xXx**

"Nn..." Ivan's eyes fluttered open, a soft snuffle sounding as he woke abruptly. The first thing he saw when his violet eyes focused again was the little devil kneeling over him, knees to either side of his hips and hands planted beside his head. He groaned, a fond smile coming to his lips, knowing that the blond would want a quick fuck before his day started.

"Good morning, Alfred." He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only a few hours after he'd gone to bed. Frowning, he turned back to the devil and quirked a brow. "Or, good evening. Why did you wake me up?"

"Oh please, you know why." Alfred rolled his eyes at the man and sat back, reaching down to quickly tear at Ivan's clothing after pulling the blankets and sheets away. He licked his lips and wrapped a hand around Ivan's already responding length, smirking at the man as he gave it a pump and a squeeze. "I'll do a spell that makes your sleep twice as restful to make up for it."

"You use magic to justify everything." Ivan noted, just sitting back and letting the devil do as he pleased. Whenever Alfred got like this, so hungry and forceful and demanding, it was best to just indulge him until he became more easily manipulated. Although sometimes Ivan had to wonder just how 'easy to manipulate' Alfred really was. Some of the deals they'd made had seemed good for Ivan at the time, too easy for him even, but it had turned out splendid for Alfred in a way he'd never imagined. Perhaps he should ask the highly deceptive devil to play some chess, sometime when he's not busy being molested.

"Of course I do." Alfred scooted down and took the hardened erection deep into his throat, coating it in saliva with an efficiency he rarely showed. Normally he would have indulged himself, loving to give oral sex, but he'd had plenty of large, warm mouthfuls the past half hour and didn't much care at the moment. All he wanted right then was to fuck and Ivan was going to give it to him. It was his right to demand this after winning the man's life.

Not needing to be stretched, able to use yet more magic for the process, Alfred climbed up into Ivan's lap and up onto his knees, reaching down to position the tip of it against his opening. He sat back with a satisfied groan, eyes fluttering as he was filled up so nicely with his prize. The body beneath him was _his_, all his, to fuck and to own and to defend and maybe to kill someday. But always _his_.

"You've been eating well." Ivan noted, for the first time noticing the way Alfred's belly was bulging out, almost as if he were pregnant and just beginning to show the baby. He'd make a fat joke, but the rest of the blonds body was as muscular and strong as ever, helping to create the pregnancy illusion. It was a bit disconcerting, actually, especially since he wasn't so sure a male devil _couldn't_ get pregnant...

"I have." Alfred's grin was devilish in every sense of the word, his wings unfurling and curving around his shoulders while his tail swished behind him, beginning to rock his hips and ride the thick erection spearing him. His blue eyes opened and locked on Ivan's, licking his lips. "Nothing as tasty as you, though."

"Was it your McDonald's again?" Ivan asked, tenderly stroking the taut skin of Alfred's engorged belly. The motion made the devil shiver above him and clench around his cock, making Ivan grunt softly and press his palm harder against the full stomach. He could see a hint of madness and possession (so similar a look to his own) flit across the luminescent blue eyes, a look that made Ivan's mouth go dry and erection stiffen even more, for some reason.

"Oh no, not McDonald's." Alfred reached down and pressed Ivan's hand firmly against his belly, against what was left of the threat, against the proof of Alfred's victory and the rights to Ivan's head. The feeling of the man himself stroking his winnings made Alfred shudder and move faster, forcing Ivan's hand to stay right where it was throughout the sex. His grin widened to insane proportions and he could feel Ivan's fingers twitch against his skin with longing.

"It's some really, really good French food."

**xXx**

Oh Alfred. I hadn't intended on making this one quite so dark or mentally unbalanced, but there you go~ I think a psycho America would always have a thing for cannibalism, he loves eating too much for it not to be warped.

I hope you all enjoyed this more twisted update, and please review if you did and would like to see something in this universe ;D


	4. Devils' Will Celebrate Anything For Sex

This is both a late smutty addition to Valentine's day, a birthday present to me (fist pumps) and a dedication to the fact I just figured out I work 69 hours a week. Theoretically, anyway; if you take the fact I work from 7-4, 5 days a week (45 hours) and then add 24 hours for duty days. I realize it's not a perfect formula since sometimes duty days are on a weekday and some days I get out at 4:30 (or later) and some days it's 3:00, but it works for weeks when my duty day is on a weekend so~

Here's Alfred's outfit: http:/lh3 **dot** ggpht **dot** com/ **underscore** oxvL1Eumc9k/S3iW70wnDTI/AAAAAAAACno/YytlHlLCu2Y/s1600-h/image%5B18%

Enjoy the smut and happy birthday to meeee~ ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

Ivan stepped into his house with the intent to either drink heavily and go to sleep (pass out) or find Alfred and fuck him until one of them (probably himself, being human and all) passed out from exhaustion. He hated this ridiculous Holiday; not only was it gaining popularity in his country, but the international clients he worked with (mainly the American's) would always manage to ask him about it.

The big Russian stopped dead when he entered his bedroom, a bottle of vodka in hand and his expression of deep annoyance and aggravation melting away. Even if it was obvious that the devil was being Valentine themed, with all the red and the ruffles, the sexual affect was as intended; Ivan could feel heat dump into his loins, his groin rapidly tightening beneath the many layers he wore.

Alfred was lying out across Ivan's bed in a pair of red panties, the material sheer enough that Ivan could see the shadows outlining his cock beneath, making his own twitch for some reason. Along the blond devil's torso was a sheer red top, a dip of white lace going down the middle and low-cut enough that he knew if Alfred had been female he would have been seeing a lot of breast. The top was held in place by clips which attached to the white stockings, holding the stockings up as well.

"Hey there, big guy." Alfred smirked triumphantly, sliding off of the bed and standing tall, a panty clad hip cocking in Ivan's direction. The small motion seemed to make the violet eyes darken and Alfred couldn't help but purr, his wings giving away his excitement in their agitated rustling while his tail curled in anticipation. "I wasn't sure if Russia celebrated Valentine's Day, but after stalking a citizen or two I was pretty sure they did, so I stole this from a lingerie shop. Do you like?"

The blond placed a hand on his cocked hip, allowing Ivan to notice the red mini-sleeve he wore on each wrist, laced with white with a bow at the top, a short distance above his wrist. Ivan could see the sheer red material covering Alfred's palm and he suddenly wanted to feel what that would feel like when the devil stroked him.

"Da, I like it." Ivan hurriedly began undoing his thick coat, taking it off and tossing it to the side before he went to work on the rest of his clothing. Alfred kept his blue eyes trained on every inch of skin exposed, licking his lips when the Russian finally dropped his pants and underwear to reveal the bobbing thickness of his arousal.

"Mm, you like it a lot, I see." Alfred sauntered forward and trailed his fingers across the length of it, intending to tease a little before dropping to his knees. He was stopped by a large hand clamping down on the back of his neck and hauling him in close, Ivan's lips catching his and keeping him there. The devil moaned happily into the fierce kiss, his hand closing around the thick girth of the Russian's cock and giving a firm tug, loving the way Ivan kissed him even harder for the effort.

The kiss continued for longer than Alfred thought possible for a human, hearing Ivan gasp for air once they separated. He licked his lips and stroked the big handful even more, nipping at Ivan's lower lip until the Russian gave him another kiss and dug his blunt nails in at the nape of the devil's neck. The desperation in the air was making Alfred's head feel foggy, the raw emotion and power making his stomach heat up and his tail nearly knot itself in excitement.

Ivan continued kissing, occasionally breaking away to suck and bite at Alfred's neck, his hips beginning to thrust forward and into the contact. He growled as his pleasure began to well up and buried his face in against Alfred's throat, sinking his teeth in deep when his body clamped up. His seed shot out and all over the red top, staining it thoroughly and irreparably as his pleasure pulsed strong and hot from Alfred's continued pumping.

"Heh, that was quick..." Alfred's voice was breathy, his hand reluctantly letting go of Ivan's slowly softening organ. His eyes widened when the human slid his hands down his body, stroking over the place where his wings met his body and then down lower, cupping his ass and squeezing for a moment. Then the large, surprisingly agile, fingers were plucking at the clips and suddenly the top was being ripped apart, literally torn from his body, only to be dropped onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Hey! I liked that!" Alfred whined. His eyes bugged out when Ivan's hands came up the front of his body, one hand halting at the pentagram situated above his stomach organ, higher and to the right of his belly-button. He swallowed nervously and tried edging away, only to slump forward into the Russian's arms when the fingers _pressed, _right along the edges of the pentagram and oh, _fuck_ yes...

"I didn't like it." Ivan smirked, seeing that Alfred didn't even hear his response to the destruction of his clothing. He'd been meaning to play with this sensitive spot ever since he'd discovered it, but somehow Alfred always managed to distract him from doing so. Since the little devil was being so eager and he did look so sexy in those panties and stockings, he figured now would be a perfect chance to play.

Ivan stroked and tickled, rubbing at the tattoo like spot and watching the way Alfred trembled and shook, the devil's eyes tight shut and mouth opened wide as he panted desperately. The whip-thin tail slashed restlessly through the air, curling and knotting itself up in pleasure while the wings flexed wide and then fluttered, twitching in a way that produced little gusts of air that ruffled Ivan's silver hair.

"Nnngh~" Alfred rocked his hips, needing friction, and moaned in pure delight when Ivan's thigh was suddenly and conveniently placed right up against his panties. He bucked against the human's strong leg, stomach muscles clenching and trembling tight as a spring while the large fingers kept toying with his pentagram. His wings fluttered even harder, lifting himself up onto his toes as he arched, tail snapping straight and thighs tightening up around Ivan's leg as he came in his panties, hard. "Fffffuck, oh, yes..."

Alfred dropped back to the ground and leaned his weight against Ivan, wrapping his arms around the big man's neck while his wings draped down, too tired to curl them up properly. He nuzzled the human's neck and sighed happily, enjoying the rolling relaxation of after-glow.

"And you said I came fast." Ivan snorted, lifting up his little devil and carrying him to the bed. Alfred didn't seem to care where they went, just letting the human carry him around and smirking at him when they were both on the bed, Ivan naked and Alfred in his wet Valentine's panties and slightly slipping stockings.

"You did come fast, considering it was just a little kissing and a hand job." Alfred draped himself out over the bedding, splaying his wings and arms and legs as if he owned every inch of it. Ivan was left with the leftover space, precariously close to the edge.

"I didn't even touch you and you came. Quicker than me, I might add." Ivan smirked and reached over, gently poking the center of the pentagram. Alfred immediately arched up, gasping and slapping Ivan's wrist with his pointed tail-tip.

"That's because my mark is _sensitive_. It's what controls a devil's powers." Alfred admonished, flipping over onto his side so that his back was to Ivan and his pentagram safe. He looked over his shoulder at the human and stuck his tongue out at him, wings curling up and tail waving threateningly. "It's not polite to abuse it like you just did, even if it feels amazing!"

"Oh?" Ivan crept forward along the bed, sliding up behind the devil. He reached down with one hand and gripped the base of Alfred's tail, pumping it the way he would other parts of the blonds body. He leaned in and bit down on the top of one powerful, leathery wing, feeling the muscles contract beneath his teeth at the same time Alfred sucked in a breath and curled his spine, hips sliding back until his ass was nestled perfectly against Ivan's groin. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"Y-you'd better!" Alfred squirmed as he spoke, wings stretching out as Ivan nibbled at them in a way that left him dizzy with lust. He pushed himself backwards even more, feeling the heat from Ivan's cock as it began to respond to him and loving the way the human stroked and squeezed his tail, occasionally scratching at the skin underneath and leaving him panting and spreading his legs for more. Oh, the human did know just how to get him going, didn't he? He knew there was a reason he'd made that contract...

Ivan let his hand abandon the tail, nipping the place where wing met body to placate the devil when he whined in disappointment, and slipped his hand lower. He pushed the panties aside and nudged his fingers in between Alfred's cheeks, finding the heat of his pucker and slipping one inside, dry. Sometimes the devil would suck his fingers before hand and very rarely he got to use lube, but most of the time the blond demanded to be stretched dry or semi-dry. The devil got off to the burning friction, apparently, but it certainly made preparation that much easier.

"Mmm, yeah, that's good...keep going..." Alfred panted softly, propping a leg up and hooking his arm around his knee, giving Ivan plenty of room to stretch him out. He moaned throatily when those clever lips found another tender spot along the crease where his wings jutted out, sucking before biting and driving him wild.

Ivan slid his fingers out after he'd finished stretching the blond. He kissed the spot between his wings, sucking a hickey onto the skin when Alfred shivered delightedly. Gently rolling the devil back onto his back, he made his way down, his intent being to further please the devil by giving him some attention with his mouth.

"Hold on." Alfred lifted himself up onto his elbows and reached down, grabbing onto Ivan by his hair and tugging, impatience making him too strong but Ivan didn't mind. He had a feeling he knew what the cock-slut wanted from him. "Lemme suck you, too."

Containing his expression to nothing but a sly smirk, feeling smug for having guessed right, Ivan allowed the devil to wriggle out from underneath him and push at his shoulders, demanding to be on top for this. Ivan didn't really care who was on top and gladly moved where Alfred wanted him, watching the devil climb on top and turn around, untucking himself from the red feminine underwear before scooting his hips back until the dripping, throbbing length of himself was pressing against Ivan's lips.

Ivan opened up just as Alfred took him in, groaning as the devil eagerly sucked him down to the root. There was no way he could match Alfred in his cock-sucking skills, not even if the devil let him live for over a hundred years to practice. The Russian resigned himself to the fact he would likely not be able to concentrate enough to get Alfred off, but at least he knew the devil loved dick enough to stay aroused just from having his erection deep down his throat.

Alfred hummed and bobbed his head, moving up and down the heavy length with eager slurping and sucking sounds. He could feel Ivan attempting to keep up with him and spread his legs, enjoying the pleasure of the human's mouth on him but more absorbed in the feel of the thick cock pushing deep into his throat.

Being as strong as he was, it was easy to overpower something and shove his cock in; what was rare was being in a situation where he could _take _a cock. In Hell it was always risky, you never knew if the creature fucking you was going to leave it at that or if they were going to try something sneaky. Maybe kill you, maybe steal some of your power, maybe eat a finger or two and run; all of which was annoying. Then there were the human's, most of which weren't too his liking. The female's that summoned him were all bitchy and weird and most of the males were nerdy and too weak to take care of their problems themselves.

Ivan, on the other hand...oh, Ivan.

The human was big. Bigger than Alfred and he was a decent height for human standards. His intellect was high, his body strong and broad and his personality sharp and harsh. Sure, he could be childish and sweet, but that was only to his sisters and only in private. When someone pissed him off, he was perfectly willing to cut them down with verbal words that stung enough to remind Alfred of his dear little bro on a tangent.

Speaking of his little bro he should probably tell him he was around. His angelic twin always got a little put out when he forgot to mention he was topside and they could actually interact. Woops.

"You are thinking too much." Ivan admonished, smacking a large palm down against Alfred's supple ass-cheek and chuckling when the devil keened happily and wiggled in arousal. He quirked a brow when Alfred lifted up off of him and turned around, hovering for a moment before settling down with his knees to either side of strong hips, ass pressed close to Ivan's saliva-slicked erection.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my baby bro." Alfred leaned forward, reaching down underneath himself and positioning the thick cock at his prepared opening, panties shoved out of the way again. He licked his lips and played with the tip, rolling his hips so he ground down against it but didn't let the thick length inside. "Let me make it up to you..."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Ivan had both brows raised, about to question the devil further (and why was he thinking about his brother while sucking cock?) but the blond chose that moment to sink down all the way to the hilt. He cursed in pleasure and thrust up, rocking the devils body with the power of it.

Alfred lidded his eyes and began to bounce in the big man's lap, thighs and stomach flexing while he rode him hard and fast, his body slamming down hard on Ivan's pelvic bones. The Russian didn't even flinch, just met him thrust for thrust, actually gripping his hips and pulling him down harder. The white stockings rolled themselves down his thighs from all the movements but neither cared, Alfred just tightening his inner muscles while Ivan rocked up deep inside, hitting the devil's sweet spot.

Ivan moved one hand in between Alfred's beautiful thighs and gripped, stroking quickly. He could feel his own pleasure rising and wanted to feel Alfred's body tense up in orgasm before he hit his peak. He knew the devil could hold off for a long time if he wanted, but the young looking creature was just as impatient as his apparent age would make you believe and most often would come before Ivan, if Ivan took the time to rile him up.

"Fuck, yes, Ivan, keep going..." Alfred whined and rolled his hips into the man's hand, cock dripping down onto the pale fingers as Ivan jerked him while fucking him so thoroughly. He bit his lip and clenched tightly, wings expanding to their full length while his tail whipped through the air, whistling from the speed of it. He slammed his hips down and came hard, arching his back and spurting heavily across Ivan's belly and chest, shuddering all throughout his body.

Ivan pumped the devil through the powerful orgasm, thrusting up into the suddenly tight passage until he hit his own peak. He came heavily and filled the blond up until his seed spilled out around his cock, the spell altering his body to increase the amount of cum he produced not having been fixed just yet. He was beginning to like its after affects, but he wasn't going to admit that to the cheeky devil.

"Ahh, this is why I love this holiday..." Alfred purred, pulling off of Ivan's softening cock and flying his way up to curl on the broad chest, heedless of the pooling cum or the white substance leaking out from his abused opening. He shivered and twitched happily when Ivan stroked one of his wings, stretching it out and petting the man's bicep in return.

"I thought this holiday was about love and devotion?" Ivan asked, chuckling at the way Alfred acted when his wings or tail was touched. Like a dog almost; he was just waiting for one of his legs to start rhythmically twitching along with his scratches, or something.

"Sure, on the outside. But everyone uses it as an excuse for kinky sex, too." Alfred yawned softly and settled himself, leaving Ivan no choice in the matter. He'd have to either go to sleep along with the devil, or stay awake and watch the young creature sleep on top of him.

Deciding on the latter, since he wasn't too sleepy right now, Ivan contented himself with gently running his fingers along Alfred's relaxed body. Such soft skin covering such a strong body. He smirked to himself, playing with the now limp tail.

If Valentine's Day was just an excuse for wild fucking, then maybe the youth of this generation was on to something.

**xXx**

I slept through my birthday, before anyone asks what I did. I have a three day weekend though so we'll see what I do to celebrate now that I'm awake :) I hope you all enjoyed this new installment, because I did 8D

Review if you liked or if you have any smutty ideas of your own ;D


	5. Devils' Will Be Tricky Things

More to this universe. Did anyone miss it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"What do you mean 'let your human live here'?" Ivan's voice was as incredulous as it was curious. His request of the devil was to assassinate a certain Chinese mafia don for him, making it look like a certain underling had done it so that a certain underling who happened to be loyal to him could take over. He'd known it was a big thing to request, but where he'd been expecting more exhibitionism or for another trip to McDonalds to empty out the building of food, he'd gotten this strange bargain instead.

"I meant what I said. I want you to house my pet human." Alfred smirked and hovered up off the couch, flying over to the big Russian and circling him just to be annoying. He ran the tip of his tail along the big man's neck, tickling the back of his ear until the Russian swatted him away.

"Why do you have a pet human? How do you have a pet human?" Ivan narrowed his eyes at the pesky devil, watching him finally settle back down to the floor and let gravity take hold again with a rustle of wings. The devil gave him a wolfish smile.

"He came to me a long time ago with something he was willing to give his life for." Alfred spread his wings out, the smile deepening while his eyes twinkled, his entire persona becoming something dark, sensual and predatory. "So I took it."

Ivan dearly wished to know what sort of request one would make of a devil that would have a toll such as that. But he also knew Alfred well enough to know that if he asked, he would be led in circles just because he showed interest beyond gathering basic facts. Instead he sighed, lifting a hand to his temple and rubbing.

"Fine. He can stay here for as long as I associate with you. Once I don't need you anymore, he leaves. His cover is going to be that he's my live in maid, or something like that." his words set the devil into the air again, the dark haired creature whooping and cheering, completely shattering the maturity he'd been displaying just seconds earlier. Despite how annoying the devil could be, Ivan couldn't help but find the young (looking) man endearing at times. "How is he going to get here, anyway?"

"Oh, I'll just transport to the last house I left him in and bring him back here along with his stuff. He's been living in Australia the last few years, but he's originally American." Alfred grinned and disappeared before Ivan could reconsider, leaving the Russian with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Originally American? He was going to be living with an American? The clients he worked with were cutthroat and ruthless, which he respected, but the tourists, the common people of America, they were worse than stray animals. Their sense of entitlement coupled with their idiocy and overall ignorance of anything outside of their own country was appalling. This was going to be torture; especially if Alfred insisted on molesting him in front of his pet American, as Ivan was sure he would. The devil had an exhibitionist kink.

Before he could begin to give up on waiting for Alfred to return and leave his living room for the kitchen and a bottle of vodka, the devil reappeared with a person thrown over one shoulder, giving Ivan a view of long tan legs and a firm ass encased in sopping wet swim trunks. Beneath Alfred's other arm was a surfboard, the texture of it showing it was well used but also well cared for.

"Ivan, I'd like you to meet my human, Alfred." Ivan's brows furrowed at the devil's words, confused by that introduction until the devil turned around to show him the man's scowling face. It was the same face that Alfred had worn when he'd demanded Ivan be caught fucking in public, the same face Alfred had claimed was just his human disguise.

The same face that was even now circulating around the internet as a useless meme about a 'commoner' being caught with a 'king', never to be forgotten amongst the other useless things that had gone viral.

"You tricked me." Ivan accused, hands clenching into fists and violet eyes blazing with fury. He watched the human's expression change from annoyed to surprised, wiggling around on the devil's shoulder until he was set on his feet and could round on the darker themed look-alike.

"You brought me HERE? The internets' going to explode! I had a hard enough time not being recognized in Australia, so you take me to the guy's _house_?" the blond took a swing at the devil, blue eyes (the same shade as the devil's) just as angry as Ivan's violet and unhindered by the glasses the young man should have been wearing. The fist was caught by the devil, the winged Alfred pulling the human Alfred in close and looping an arm around a wet waist.

"I like causing trouble. You should know that by now." the devil's tail began to creep up the human's leg, sliding under the hem of his shorts and teasing upwards. The human flushed, slapping at the strong appendage with his free hand with little success.

"Will you stop being such a horn dog! God, you make me look like a slut when you do that with my body." Alfred (the human one) complained, wrapping fingers around the whip-cord tail and tugging at it. He managed to stop its wandering but couldn't quite get it out of his shorts. Stupid perverted devil.

"You look good as a slut, pet. You really should get rid of your morals." Alfred's wings spread out before curling forward, brushing against the human counterpart gently, with care and tenderness Ivan had never seen before from the devil. The two must have been together for a while if the devil had grown that fond of him and if the human were so comfortable around the devil.

"He cannot stay here." Ivan broke in, making the human jump and the devil grin. Alfred was spun around in the devil's grasp, letting Ivan see the human's face while strong arms wrapped around a naked chest, pulling the wet human in close to a dry and clothed chest. The devil's chin was placed on the human's shoulder, a tail winding possessively around a thigh while the wings came forward to drape cape-like over the both of them.

"You already agreed. Do you break your bargain?" Alfred (the damned demonic one) asked, a knowing little glimmer in his eyes. He seemed oblivious to the way his pet human was attempting to slip out of his hold and scowling again, the look marred by a blush along the apples of his cheeks.

"Is there nothing else you'd ask of me?" Ivan reluctantly voiced after a long staring match with the devil. The problem with working with Alfred was that he wasn't human and couldn't be stared down or threatened.

At least, the devil Alfred wasn't human.

He'd need to think of a nickname for one of them because it was already getting ridiculous trying to name them.

"Nothing. Either take little Alfred here and feed him and love him like the good little pet he is," Alfred elbowed the devil for that, making the creature grin and cuddle him closer. "or your mafioso lives."

"Fine." Ivan grit his teeth and turned his back on the two, beginning to think about how best to handle this situation. Should he play it off, make it seem like he was in a legitimate relationship? He'd gain some favor with the gay community for that, but he would lose face amongst those who still considered homosexuals beneath them.

He was already caught with Alfred once though and he couldn't possibly hide the boy from the press; they had a way of finding out every little detail of a person's lifestyle. Perhaps he could make it seem like charity? It had started as a fling and then when he found out the American's poor situation (which he would fabricate), he simply couldn't let him continue on that way.

That might actually work.

He'd need more to it of course and he'd have to start now, but maybe this could work in his favor. By rescuing an American he will have already gained media attention; American's always garnered the most attention, for better or for worse.

"Let him live in the guestroom on the bottom floor. I'm not helping you move him in, either." Ivan spoke over his shoulder as he walked away, already thinking of who he'd need to call and what sorts of strings to pull. He'd make sure to reveal Alfred to the press under controlled and favorable circumstances.

**xXx**

"Al, stop molesting me. Go fuck the giant Russian." Alfred whined, wiggling his way across his bed in an attempt to get away from the pawing hands and tail. Strong fingers landed on his hips, pulling him back as if he weighed nothing while warm lips kissed at the nape of his neck.

"But I haven't fucked you in so long, Alfie. I've been distracted by Ivan. He's got such a monster cock; I know you'd love to be fucked by him." considering they had the same body, he knew that for a fact. His fingers rubbed at the human's clothing, dipping below the hem and beginning to push it all down and out of the way. "Besides, I asked Mattie to drop by tonight."

"Oh." Alfred stopped his struggling, eyes glazing over momentarily with long ago memories. The hurt inside of the human was visible to the devil, as all pain and darkness was. The only difference was that the devil didn't like seeing the smudges on this human's soul; not his Alfie.

"I'll let you say hi first. It's been a century you know; he'll know where the reincarnation is." the devil cooed, nuzzling Alfie's neck until the darkness began to recede into a washed out gray across his heart. His little Alfie was so emotional and caring it made the devil's heart ache. Even more than two hundred years later and the human still hurt like it was a fresh wound.

"I know. Thank you." Alfred's voice was subdued but sincere, spine curving to fit himself more completely against the devil, seeking comfort that was freely given. He and the supernatural creature had an odd relationship to be sure, but he owed the devil a debt that could never be repaid no matter how many years he served under him or let him possess his body.

A light filled the room while they were still lying on the bed like that, illuminating their intimate moment for a brief flash before dying out into a muted glow originating from the robed and winged figure by the window.

Soft lavender eyes smiled at them, the corners of a kind mouth turning up while Alfred slid out of bed and came to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. The human's happiness shone out of him like a soft red light, the angel able to physically see the positive emotions manifest in him. He gently pet the blond hair, kissing the young man's forehead when he pulled away and looked up at him with wide, loving eyes.

"Where are your glasses, Alfie?" Matthew asked, stroking the skin along his cheek and back to his ear, where the arms of the glasses would rest normally. The human pointed behind himself, to the table beside the bed.

"I put them in there. I didn't wear them today because I was surfing and didn't want to lose them." Alfred sighed softly when Matthew's gentle fingers ran down the backs of his ears, making his neck tingle. He missed his brother so much and it ached to be reminded of it time and time again throughout the years.

His brother was dead; this creature before him wasn't the Mattie he grew up with. That Mattie had lived a normal human life-span, living to a ripe old age and managing to pass on three lovely children by his beautiful wife. Every century his soul was reincarnated into one of those descendants, the child growing up to look so much like the ancestor it broke Alfred's heart each and every time.

The angel in front of him had adopted Matthew's likeness originally because Alfred had needed him too. He had needed his brother so badly back then. Now though the human had mostly gotten over it, at least to the point where the angel could have reverted back to his original form (whatever that may be) or taken on a different humans appearance. But it had been so long for all three of them that none wanted it to change; humans were prone to being creatures of habit to begin with and for the most part devils and angels were, too.

"Where is he now?" Alfred asked, blue meeting lavender while fingers gently stroked soft white wings. Matthew leaned down and kissed the human on the lips, stroking a hand through soft golden hair, leaving a shimmering path of light behind, as if he were painting the soul in front of him.

"In Canada. His name is Matthew Williams." Alfred shut his eyes, storing the information away with a nod and a smile. He'd meet up with Matthew at some point. He always did.

"Thank you." Alfred let go of Matthew and took a step away, fingers lingering along one last feather-tip before he was pressed against the devil's chest. He looked back at his look-alike, the light infecting him from Matthew's touch slowly seeping away. "I'm ready."

"Alright." the devil leaned in and kissed the human on the mouth, deep and lingering. Power swirled up as they kissed, darkness enveloping the both of them for a moment before dropping away to reveal only one Alfred. Blue eyes opened up, twin fires searing the contact lenses off before burning off with no harm done, revealing black pentagrams within the blue gaze.

"You should have let him take the contacts out." Matthew admonished, opening his arms and accepting his brother into his embrace, now that they could touch. An angel and a devil were physically unable to make love; not only was it the greatest of sins and forbidden on pain of exorcism to a place beyond death, but if one should touch the other, their powers would war until one or both should be consumed and die.

"I forget that they get destroyed. The clothing never does." Alfred responded, reverently stroking Matthews wings. His greatest desire was to rub his own leathery pair along the down of the angel's; a desire that, no matter what he was willing to give up, would never happen.

"Mm." allowing himself to be led to the bed, Matthew followed his now-human brother up onto it and on top of the blond. He spread his wings above them like a blanket of sunset, aligning their bodies as they both stretched out and got comfortable. The angel leaned down, kissing the possessed human with palpable love and devotion. "Why did it take you this long to contact me?"

"I forgot." Alfred had the grace to look ashamed and apologetic, spreading his legs so that Matthew could fit between his thighs. He kissed the angel's jawline softly, stroking his sides through the loose clothing he wore. "I was distracted by my newest contract."

"He's certainly your type." Matthew agreed with no jealousy or envy. He knew that no matter what body he or Alfred adopted for their times spent together they would always be drawn in again and again. Their love was deeper than any set of physical boundaries or rules or regulations. Their very souls, their very existence, was tied together so that one wasn't ever fully complete without the other.

"He's got a darkness in him that is disgusting. He's capable of things even I would cringe at, and a part of him enjoys it." Alfred breathed the words, both his and his brother's hands beginning to slowly work clothing off and away, in no real haste to be nude. He licked an exposed collarbone, kissing the hollow of Matthew's throat. "But he's got these sides of him that would make your kindness look dull."

"He sounds unstable." Matthew brushed the tips of a wing across Alfred's belly, dipping into the small indent and making the devil-possessed man giggle. He smiled and did it again, liking the sound of his brother's laughter.

"He is pretty unstable, but he's balanced in his own way. He knows when to be ruthless and when to be kind." Alfred pushed the feathers down to his pelvic, changing the tickling sensation to something else entirely. He grinned cheekily at his brother and then gasped when they brushed down between his legs with little fanfare, making his thighs spread automatically.

"Humans are the only creatures who can embody both so strongly." Matthew observed, removing his wings to instead lower his hips and press themselves together, intimate and hot. He kissed his brother softly, rocking gently and moaning the slightest bit from the friction.

Alfred didn't bother replying, preoccupied with the growing pleasure and arousal of having Matthew in his arms and in his bed again. He spent so long apart from his brother that he could forget about him, but that didn't mean he'd ever stop loving him as intensely as he did now.

They moved together like that for long moments, the heat between them intensifying to an inferno before the crescendo hit them both. Alfred clung onto Matthew's shoulders while the feathery wings stretched out in an arch of pleasure, moans mingling as they kissed through their orgasms and gently wound down, still pressed tightly.

"I missed that." Alfred murmured in post orgasmic bliss, feeling sticky and content. He felt his brother chuckle and kiss his neck, blanketing them in soft white feathers.

"We're not done yet, Al. I'll let you rest though since you're in Alfie's body." Matthew smiled at him and held him close, nuzzling and kissing in a way that made Alfred laugh again.

"Ah, you really are an angel." Matthew's wings rustled softly above them.

"I try."

**xXx**

Well, there we are. This got more emotional than I wanted and also, my headcanon for this story just got ten times more complicated, but that's okay. Basically Alfred Jones was a human alive hundreds of years ago who made a contract with a devil. The devil asked for his life in exchange and Alfred gave it; the devil took his body and his name and removed Alfred Jones from human society, to be his pet/lackey/companion.

The devil and the angel are two halves of the same soul, split apart for some reason I haven't honestly thought up yet. Lulz. The angel took on Matthew's likeness because Alfred needed something familiar that wasn't himself, and the angel and the devil like to take on the persona of twins anyway because it helps them feel even closer (the soul thing again). By the time Alfred didn't need the angel to play the part of Matthew, all three of them had already gotten so used to their roles that none of them bothered to change anything about their lives. So, Alfred Jones the human and Alfred the devil's come to be along with Matthew the angel.

An angel's 'good' will battle with a devil's 'bad' whenever they touch head-on. So even though Alfred and Matthew are the same soul, their bodies would destroy each other. To get around this, they utilize the use of possession and Alfred Jones. Or other random people, but Alfie is more convenient xD

Well, that's basically everything I want to reveal right now. I figured I would take the time to lay it all out on the line in this little section so that there isn't too much confusion. I hope everyone liked this new revelation and don't worry, there's still gunna be Ivan/Alfred loving. Just now there might also be some selfcest and some twincest and some threesomes ;D


	6. Devils' Will Be Impatient

Some people are still confused about the weird plotline of this but that's okay, the porn is the main point and the plot just sweetens the deal. The mainmainmainmainMAIN thing I want to get across though is that the angel and the devil are not Alfred and Matthew. They are not related to them. They were not connected in any way, shape, or form before Alfred struck a deal with the devil. AFTER the deal was done, the devil stole Alfred's life; removed him from memory, pulled him from history, took his name and his likeness and continues to keep him alive centuries later as a plaything. The angel was the devil's counterpart, two halves of the same soul. He took on Matthew's likeness and name only because Alfred couldn't stand life without Mattie and so the angel did it to be kind for him. The angel could take on the likeness of another human now, since Alfie has healed by now, but he doesn't because they're all used to the set up now and don't want to change.

Warning: No Ivan, threesome sex, facial, cum-eating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

Alfred sat down on the floor, legs crossed beneath him and tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, fingers tapping rapid-fire across the buttons of the controller he held, blue eyes intent behind the glasses perched haphazardly upon his nose. He leaned this way and that way as he played, ducking and dodging with his character as was necessary regardless of how it wouldn't actually transfer over to the virtual world.

Behind him was the devil version of himself, sitting pretty on the couch and idly swinging his tail back and fourth. Alfred ignored the other creature entirely, more focused on boss fights and item pick ups than on what could be going through the annoying and endearing and weird and handsome(of course) devil's mind.

Ivan had left for the weekend, stating that the place had better be just as he left it when he came back. It had made Alfred roll his eyes, but the cutting glance of violet made him shut up and the way the gaze had given him a once over made him blush. He wasn't some chick to be checked out like that, dammit! Just because the devil-Alfred constantly molested him didn't mean this huge human was allowed!

Once the Russian giant had finally left Alfred had immediately trashed the place, drinking vodka and eating snacks and leaving cupboards open all along the way until he'd passed out on the couch in a drunken stupor. When he'd woken up it was to Matthew's touch, the angel very thoughtfully smoothing his hangover away and quietly admonishing him for being so stubborn and destructive.

Next came half-hearted clean up time and finally he'd plopped down for some well deserved relaxation and destruction and mayhem he wouldn't have to clean up later. He didn't know where Matthew had gotten to but he'd heard the devil plop down and hadn't heard him get up. He was too busy killing things to really care though. Really.

"Hey, Alfie." Alfred leaned forward on the couch, wings rustling as he stared at his human intently. The boy had been pouting ever since he came to Russia. It made sense; the American had been alive through both world wars as well as the Cold War. He didn't exactly trust many people after seeing allies turn into the greatest enemies ever known to the boy. It had taken him so long to get over the American civil war, too...

"No. Don't talk to me." Alfred kept on playing the game, not even bothering to look back. He could almost feel the way the devil pouted at him but didn't care. Let him pout. It was his fault he was here anyway. He was loving Australia. Hot chicks, great weather, tons of activities. Now he was in Russia which he'd always thought had hot chicks (based on porn) and was filled with snow (always snow) and the only activities seemed to be sex and drinking. Was that why there were so many Russian porn stars? Who knew. Not him. He hadn't seen any sexy Russian babes since he'd gotten here.

"Come on Alfie. Put the controller down and lets have some fun." The devilish blond fluttered his leathery wings, slipping off the couch until he was kneeling behind the young-looking human. He placed his hands on the strong shoulder's and began massaging, knowing just how to touch to make the man loosen up.

"No, I hate you." Alfred hunched his shoulders but didn't pull away or push at the devil to stop. His eyes remained focused on the screen even as the strong end of a tail slid down his arm and tickled the spaded part against his inner elbow. He resolutely decapitated his enemy, totally not being affected by the firm touches loosening his muscles or the warm breath prickling the fine hairs at his nape. Nope. Not making him hard at all either.

"Alfie..." Soft and cool fingers brushed across the human's cheek, making blue eyes finally break from the screen and turn to meet soft purple. Alfred's expression melted from the by-now forced aggression and aversion into something more pure and innocent, warmth and happiness making him smile and lean against the hand. He could never deny the angel anything.

"Mattie, you want it too?" He asked lightly, feeling the uncalloused pad of a thumb rub along the crest of his cheekbone, warmth spreading down and behind his jaw to tickle the back of his ear. Alfred felt hot lips kiss the tingling spots, sensing the devil shifting behind him while the angel continued to stroke gently beneath one of his slowly closing eyes. That was all the answer he needed, really.

The human Alfred let out a quiet sigh and lifted his arms up above his head, feeling two sets of hands grip the cloth of his shirt and pull it up and off. Next came the pants, pulled by one pair of hot hands while his boxers were removed by a cooler touch and then he was being stroked and kissed all over, hot and cold, lust and serenity, all of it mixing and churning just beneath his skin.

Alfred leaned down on hands and knees, a warm palm cupping the back of his neck and massaging while a heated length presented itself in front of his mouth. He lidded his eyes and licked his lips, smelling the musk of the devil and feeling his belly flip in arousal behind his belly-button. He licked the dripping head of it, seeing the way smooth thighs tightened from the teasing touch. He did it again, sighing heavily when a slicked pair of fingers slipped into his depths, a healing touch surrounding the intrusion so that he felt nothing but fullness and pleasure.

Alfred only took the devil's arousal into his mouth when he felt the fingers leave him to be replaced by the thick heat of the angel behind him. He slipped lower when that heat delved deeper, moaning along with his devilish counterpart as Matthew pushed further and further inside of him. When Alfred hit the back of his mouth he took a moment to breath and relax (hard to do with the distraction of Matthew behind him) before swallowing the rest of it down.

"Oh, Alfie...you're so good at this..." Alfred shuffled his wings and wrapped his tail around the human's upper-arm, panting softly as he watched the erotic sight of the young-looking blond sucking all of his cock down with hardly a flinch. Granted the human had plenty of practice, but still. He was such a good little cock sucker...

"He's beautiful." Matthew agreed, shivering and spreading the white expanse of his own wings, creating a backdrop of dove-wings while his hands gripped Alfred's hips and he began to slowly thrust himself within the hot depths. He could feel Alfred's inner walls clench around him in pleasure, the human's erection twitching against his stomach and dripping fluids onto Ivan's livingroom carpet. He moaned lowly and sank himself in deep enough to rest his sac against Alfred's backside, grip squeezing down on lean sides.

"He is." Alfred slid his hand from the nape of Alfie's neck to the back of his head, holding the human in place. He watched blue eyes roll up to meet his own and smirked, beginning to rock his hips lightly, fucking the human's mouth at the same slow and deep pace Matthew was using. The eyes narrowed at him but he knew it was all an act; he'd been living in Alfred's body for centuries, he knew just how much the blond loved to be used like this.

Just how much more they abused each other when Matthew, sweet and innocent Matthew, wasn't around to frown at their barbaric kinks.

Alfred flicked his tongue across the underside of the devil's erection, his own throbbing strongly and leaking copious amounts all across his stomach and down its own length. A small spurt of pre-cum dribbled out every time Matthew would glide across his prostate or the devil-Alfred would sink balls-deep down his throat. He couldn't explain why getting his throat fucked turned him on so much but it did, and he knew that the devil knew it, too. It was both frustrating and exhilarating to have someone else know every little nuance of his turn-ons.

As they continued to move together, Matthew slid one of his hands down, feeling along the fullness of Alfred's arousal before firmly circling his fingers around the sticky column of it. He traveled his hand up and down the turgid flesh slowly, driving the human crazy with his steady pace, matching the slow and thorough way he moved his hips. He knew Alfred tended to enjoy it more fast and hard, but the way he shook and trembled and mewled when Matthew did it slow was more fulfilling and lasted longer for all three of them.

Even with the infuriating pace set by the angel Alfred couldn't hold out much longer after Matthew started touching him directly like that. He sucked harder at the devil's cock, rocking into the hand on him and back against the large erection buried inside of him, groaning from both. His insides began to tighten, a coil starting up in his groin, building slowly, burning him up in a way that drove him insane. How could Matthew possibly hold back like this? It was all Alfred could do to not flip them around and fuck himself outright on the angels cock.

"Oh, yeah...keep that up, Alfie..." Alfred licked his lips, seeing the heat in the human's eyes and picking up his speed. He could see Matthew's amused gaze on him but chose to ignore it; even after all these eons spent together and no matter what body he took, the devil was _always _the more impatient of the two. He could never give a slow fuck all the way to the end.

Alfred was the first to let go, his entrance clamping down hard on Matthew's length while his throat locked up in a spasm, eyes rolling backwards as cum shot out in thick spurts all over his front and the angel's hand. He shook from the force of it and only groaned harder when he felt the devil pull back and grip his hair, keeping him in place while a hand jerked the saliva-slick flesh quickly.

Hot cum hit his face moments later, forcing a final excited pulse from the human's cock while both Alfred's moaned in arousal. A soft tongue flicked out and caught some thick drops, blue eyes fluttering as the human-Alfred slumped, exhausted.

"Hey, come on Alfie, I have an idea." Alfred stroked the sweaty blond locks, rousing the young-looking man from his pleasure-induced stupor. He gave Matthew a look, the angel quirking a brow and stopping his movements. The devil pulled Alfie off and turned him around, presenting his messy face to the angel with a smirk. "Come on Mattie. You know he likes it."

"Alfred..." Matthew looked like he was going to argue, saying something about decency despite how his body was flushed and cock hard enough to defy gravity, every feather along his wings edged in gold as his power spiked with his arousal. He was stopped by the human gripping him, cum-stained lashes fluttering as Alfred smiled lopsided and began to stroke. Matthew could hardly say a word against it when their little Alfie looked at him like that, licking the sensitive slit in a way that made his wings jerk and a hand bury in soft golden hair.

Alfred ran a hand down Alfie's back, his tail slipping down to play with his hole, prodding around before sliding inside, feeling the leftover precum and lotion and the way his inner muscles were still trembling with aftershocks. It was enough to make both blond's moan, one from the sensation of being filled again and the other from the thought of fucking the quivering hole wrapped around his tail.

"O-oh!" Matthew tipped his head forward, chin-to-chest. His purple eyes slid nearly shut, only a sliver of color peeking out to watch the way his cum began pumping out and across Alfie's eager features. The human stroked him even faster as he came, mouth open to catch some of it and eyes closed, expression that of pure arousal.

"Alfie..." Matthew murmured when his pleasure ended, cock softening within the human's hold. He folded his wings forward and trailed feathers across sweaty skin, petting his dear Alfie with love in his eyes while the young-looking blond kissed his tip and gently let him go. It was vulgar, but even the angel had to admit, seeing his and the devil's seed both mixed across their Alfie's face...it was erotic in a way he wouldn't say out loud to the other two.

"Mm." Alfred stiffened when the tail was pulled out, looking over his shoulder at the devil-Alfred and scowling playfully. He felt the devil swipe a finger across his cheek, a ghost sensation to what Matthew had done earlier, before seeing a white-slick digit slip into the devil's mouth and be sucked clean. The sight made him shiver.

"We should clean and rest." Matthew suggested, knowing that he and Alfred didn't need it but that Alfie would. He may have gained a lot of stamina throughout the years, but he was still human, and Matthew had forbidden Alfred from using spells on him to alter his body just for sex. Too much of that could ruin their dear Alfie forever.

"Yeah." Alfred got on his knees and cupped Alfie's face, eyes lidding. He leaned forward and delicately began licking up the cum, swallowing it noisily and watching the way the human's body flushed and he began to squirm. Teasing Alfie hadn't gotten old in all their centuries together and he didn't think it ever would. Alfred smirked when he saw Matthew pursing his lips at his antics.

Mattie's disapproval of his teasing never would change, either.

**xXx**

There we have it, the next installment~ sorry it took so long but I've been really busy with work and life. Ahhh. Oh yeah I also cut my index finger down to the tendon and had to get stitches. But I can still type so it's not really an excuse so much as a story haha. I have video of when I got the stiches too it's awesome.

I'm going out to sea for nearly a month tomorrow so this is the last update until mid/late July. If you know of anyone who is waiting for an update to my vampire story but doesn't read this one, please inform them. I'll also be updating my twitter and my profile but I find that the readers spread news faster than social media sites xD You guys rock so much. Seriously. You make it worth the hours spent writing and editing. Thanks for being awesome.

On that note, please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in July! :)


End file.
